Opposites
by xxMizukixx
Summary: Florina wants to thank Lord Hector for saving her back in Laus. She's tried practically everything, but she's still too scared of him! Will she be able to tell him? Read and Review Please! I suck at summaries... :p
1. Chapter One

**Opposites**

Chapter One

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Tactician's tent was filled up, almost everyone was there. The only ones that were missing were the Lycian Lords and their tactician. Matthew, the enigmatic theif, was busy spreading the rumor that they were talking to Marquess and Marchioness Reglay. Everyone, seemed to be tending to their own business. Until, Raven began to glare at Guy. (Ever since Priscilla showed some interest in the Sacean Myrmidion, Guy had been the recent object of Raven's death glares. No one knew why, but some suspected that Raven liked Prsicilla a lot. Farina had even made a bet with Lord Hector, she favored Raven, while he favored Guy). Now most of the crew, was interested on watching Guy shift uncomfortably. Priscilla, seemed to be ignoring Raven's behavior, or she still hadnt noticed. –The young troubadour could be quite dense sometimes.-

Florina searched the room for her sisters, she had arrived with Kent, Wil and Sir Wallace. It seemed that Fiora was speaking to Heath, while Farina was still teaching Dorcas how to get money, easily. Florina felt left out now that her sisters were always too busy. They didn't spend as much time with her as they used to...

Suddenly the tent had become quiet, even Merlinus had stopped talking. That could only mean that the tactician and the Lords had arrived. Even though, they were young, they were very respected. Florina watched as the tactician settled down and began her planning almost as quickly as she settled. The rookie tactician looked cold and calculating. Florina shuddered, she could be Ravens twin. (If he were a girl that is). The tactician began to speak:

"Bern is the only country in Elibe that is surrounded by mountains, Mera sighed and gave a slight pause, to make matters worse Bern is also the only place where Wyverns still fly, so we'll be needing our best fighters in the fray. Hector, Lyn, Eliwood, Florina, Fiora, Farina, Heath, Kent, Rath, Raven, Guy, Priscilla, Wil, Canas, Ninian and Rebecca you shall be going. As for the rest of you, you're dismissed…

Florina definetely thought her tactician was way too strict with the others. It was well known that Tactician Mera didn't begin her planning until the rest of the group had departed. Surely, it wouldn´t hurt to tell the plan to the rest. She remembered that Wil had once defined her as obsessive and unbearable.

"So here's the plan…" Tactician Mera said as she opened her map. Remember that the enemy has us ambushed so you'll have to move to be able to form groups or take partners. Also, try not to get too far from the Lords, especially you Raven. Hector and Rath, I will need you to help Lyn and Eliwood, since your weapons are best suited against Wyvern Riders. Wil and Rebecca there's some ballistas, so you'll have to get to them as fast as you can. Fiora and Heath, there's a village at the South, try and protect the villagers from harm. Finally, Florina guard Ninian, while she aids the others.

Oh!!! And Farina, Kent I'll be pairing you two for this mission too so… try not to distract others, understood?

As you say, Tactician Mera. Kent sighed, knowing what would her partner say next.

Mera! Your want me next to Kent again!? Farina whined.

"Well… as a matter of fact, yes! Everyone has a partner except you, Farina." Mera calmly said as she picked her scrolls and massaged her temples.

But… We mercenaries don't need partners! Surely even you can see we don't even get along! Why don't you pair me with someone else let's say… Florina,

"Florina is Ninian's partner." Mera, sighed, again.

But what about Wil?

Rebecca's

Canas?

Raven's

Guy?

"Priscilla's" Mera stated as she left the tent, along with the Lords.

"You're an impossible one, Mera Ill give you that! AND Remember I deserve a big bonus for this!!! " Farina, stormed out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Florina was weary, last night had been exhausting. Fiora had tried to calm Farina down, after the tactician had Kent paired with her, for a second time. The first time, Mera paired them together their discussion had distracted the whole camp at the middle of a battle! It wasn't until Lyn and Lord Hector had showed up that they had stopped their quarrel.

Anyways Mera was right, she thought, it was difficult to predict what would come. Both Ninian and Florina were surprised by a few nomads that tried to hit them. Luckily they were able to dodge on time, and with Ninian's help she was able to strike them before any real damage was done. Unfortunately it wasn't too long, before Mera commanded Florina to carry Ninian closer to the Lords, and later told her to stay by the quarreling pair.

As she headed towards the troublesome duo, Wil's newest nickname for both, Florina kept on thinking about them. But mostly about her sister, she just couldn't understand Farina, Kent was polite. He was one of the only men she could talk to without stuttering, too much. Why couldn't Farina get along with Kent? Florina, truly, wondered if opposites really attracted. Having Farina and Kent together would be great! After all, Fiora was engaged to Heath now, and seeing her middle sister with Kent WOULD be hilarious! Florina quietly chuckled as she watched the pair advance and take some Wyvern Riders down. They were truly opposites, but she had this feeling that they both cared for each other more than they liked to admit. She couldn't say much about herself though…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLORINA!!! FLORINA! Farina shouted from afar at her distracted sister. Farina was tired of having to "alert" her little sister in such circumstances! A wyvern rider was heading to her right now! Oh, how she loathed those wyvern Riders! They were even difficult to kill with bows and only magic would deal some damage to those idiots. Farina was about to strike, but it seemed that Wil had hit the Wyvern with the ballista before she could even touch it. Whoa! She would have to thank Wil later, after making sure that Florina wouldn't fall from her Pegasus.

Hmmm…Wha…Ugh… AH!!!

"Hey! Florina! Watch out!" Unfortunately, Farina's warning was a little too late and her less fortunate sister landed on a tree.

"Florina are you all right?" Kent said while approaching Farina and helping little Florina up.

-Luckily Kent and Farina where the only ones around… Because Florina would have died of embarrassment if anyone else had seen this! Surely, Merlinus wouldn't waste any time telling everyone that she had fallen of her Pegasus… for the third time, this week.-

"Florina, are you alright?" Kent asked somewhat concerned.

"Of course she's alright Kent! Pegasus knights are accustomed to this, right sis?" Farina said as she helped her lithe sister. Anyways what are you doing here Florina?

"Um... I guess so, thank you for your concern Kent" Florina confirmed as she turned to check on her Pegasus, Huey. Mera told me to keep an eye on you two.

"Hey Kent, Farina! Tactician Mera wants both of you on front!" Lord Hector interupted

Florina as he commanded them hastily and at the same time tried to catch up with Lyn and Eliwood. Seeing, of course, that He was always behind the other Lycian Lords, didn't they ever slow down and think about him?

"Florina, are you coming? Florina? Hey, where'd she go Kent?"

Perhaps she needed to get something, Farina. Kent calmly stated as he mounted his steed.

"Nonsense Kent! Fiora and I made sure that she came prepared! Farina said as she mounted her faithful Pegasus, Murphy. Florina's been acting quite weird lately, and I'll get to the bottom of this! Hey are you listening to me Kent! Kent? I swear you and Fiora are so annoying!

"Are you coming or not Farina?" Kent yelled, already ahead of the irritated Pegasus Knight.

"Hey wait for me! Don't you dare leave me behind!" Farina swiftly raced, towards her partner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Phew! that was close. - Florina thought. Lord Hector had almost spotted her! She couldn't see Lord Hector, at least not yet. She needed some more practice before trying to tell him. Sure, Florina had gotten less shy, at Caelin. But she hadn't improved too much either. The first time she had tried to thank him for catching her in Caelin; Lord Hector left before she could even tell him. On her second try, she had been so frightened! She was still practicing, who knew that he would interrupt her like that! Florina had to admit it was one of the scariest moments she had ever experienced.

She had, secretly, tried to get help from most of the girls in the army; but to no avail. Just thinking about going back and asking Serra for help made Florina rub her neck. Serra had once tried to boost her confidence, but that had been terrible! Why couldn't she treat people as equals, plus her neck hurt a lot! (Just after one lesson)! She talked to Ninian about it too, but Ninian, was as well quite shy around men. Lastly, she wanted to inquire Nino; however she couldn't tell her, and they finished up chatting about siblings. She remembered how Nino told her that her brother acted a lot like Hector; Florina wondered how Nino managed. Everything about Lord Hector was bold, strong and even harsh. Especially, Lord Hector's fighting style. The Pegasus Knight had even heard from Lyn that Hector taught himself how to use axes.

Anyhow, Lord Hector was the complete opposite of Florina. He was brave, strong, loyal and even though it was hard for Florina to admit, Lord Hector was handsome too. Sadly,it wasn't the first time that she had given thought to it. But Lord Hector would never like someone who couldn't even say thank you without stuttering, she wasn't even strong like Lyn, Fiora or Farina; and she was even shy around other women. Sometimes she wished she could be more like her sisters, especially Fiora. Farina was ok too, but Fiora; she was her role model. Surely, Fiora could help her; she always knew what to do in any situation.

Florina was beginning to lose concentration every time Hector was around or whenever someone spoke about him. It seemed that most of the time Mera ignored her clumsiness, because the novice tactician almost always sent Fiora or Heath to her aid. They were both stronger, but she still couldn't help but to think it was some sort pampering, after all she wasn't that helpless, she was a full fledged Pegasus knight.

Was she?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Read and Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-The fight had ended and the legion had been victorious. Those Wyvern riders were sure difficult to deal with, even Lyndis and Eliwood had had a tough time. He was lucky that those wyverns riders were weak against axes, Hector thought as he looked at his two friends, Lyndis and Eliwood. They sure looked tired.-

"The castle´s guardian was being protected by Nergal's black magic, we weren't able to beat her but at least her group retreated after a few hours in the battlefield." Eliwood interrupted the silence between the trio. _- _How typical of Eliwood, he would always try to cheer things up in the worst of situations. Even if, we still had no idea were the Fire Emblem was and the prince's ceremony was in three days. He seemed to be so calm and collected, even when most of us had already lost hope. Eliwood was truly the army´s heart, as Oswin once tried to define him. -

Both Lyndis and Hector surprisingly agreed to Eliwood's optimistic comment. Eliwood smiled at both, they really seemed to be like children at times.

-Apparently they were finally getting along, Hector thought as he eyed Lyn. He didn't hate Lyndis, but he really didn't like her either. She was way too bossy. Just like the tactician, no wonder why they were good friends. In addition to that, they couldn't agree on anything! And he was still mad that she had criticized his armor. -

Suddenly Eliwood took his leave, and Hector not wanting to be left alone with Lyn, followed.

"Hector... are you alright? You seem rather distant today." Eliwood asked. - It bothered Hector that Eliwood was still concerned about him and not himself. Even if it was quite clear to everyone that he could faint at any moment now. It was his nature Eliwood could never avoid worrying about others. -

"Yeah, I'm fine Eliwood. I'm more worried about you though, get some rest you look exhausted." He answered...

"I thank you Hector." The Pherean whispered to his companion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hector wasn't that tired, after all most of his ancestors had been renowned generals and commanders, especially his grandfather, whom he was named after. Uther, too, had been a great general before accepting Ostia's throne, it was even rumored that Uther's strength rivaled Etruria's 3 generals. He didn't mean to say that Eliwood or his family were weaker it was just that their body was less accustomed to it... He had accompanied Eliwood to his tent, as it was something they always did after a long battle. They would stay up for hours talking about: battle tactics, Lycia, Uther, Ostia, Nergal... practically anything that came into their minds. And today it had been no different...-

It was getting late and Eliwood was already resting. He had fallen asleep, but Hector couldn´t blame him. Eliwood had a though time, today, but it was actually Eliwood's health that worried him. Eliwood wouldn't eat too much, and he wouldn't even rest properly. Hector knew that Lord Elbert's death weighed on his friend, yet he couldn't find words of comfort. It was painful to see your best friend suffering, and to know that you were powerless to help. He would not have wished for things to go this way, but some things in life were meant to be. He eyed his friend's tent one last time before leaving, noticing someone that had just entered. It seemed to be the silhoutte of a woman. "At least, I hope that she can comfort Eliwood." Hector whispered and grinned. He had noticed his Eliwood's "friend" and he would definetely have to tease him afterwards.- He laughed out loud, Eliwood would be so mad...

Unluckily, the Ostian Lord was too distracted to notice what he was running in to...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ouch..." -Hector rubbed his forehead, had he abruptly been hit by someone? something? What in the blazes had he just hit? He hoped it wasn't Oswin.- Hector thought as he woozily got up to check what he had hit. -To his surprise, the cause of his "flip" had been caused by a wandering horse? no... a wandering pegasus. Blast! How he loathed those animals! Uther had once mounted him on a pegasus and he had ended with a huge bump on his forehead. Then, one had fallen on top of him. And now, this damn horse had caused him to fall! -

"Darn Pegasus! What's the flying horse doing out here?" Hector eyed the flying horse suspiciously as it moved closer and rubbed its forehead on his shoulder. -What a weird pegasus, usually they hated men. Was he trying to say something? Nah, it was probably his imagination... "Well I better take you back to your owner". Hector dragged the flying horse towards the stables.

"Your owner, must've trained you properly; you seem to be quite tame." he spoke while walking. -He only knew one of the pegasus sisters in the army, and that was Farina.- "Oh!!! I just hope Farina's not your owner for our own good. That woman has a wacky head, eh horse...? Hector spoke to his company and patted its head: "I bet you must be tired and hungry right? Pah... Noble carrots, right..." He chuckled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huey! Huey!" Florina desperately yelled. - She had lost track of Huey! How had she been so clumsy! She had stopped to get some fresh water from the stream, and before she knew it Huey had disappeared. What would her sisters do if they found out that she had lost her pegasus!?! How dishonorable! Fiora would worry if she didn't return to the tent soon. She couldn't let anyone find out about this, especially not her sisters! - Florina thought as she resumed her search.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Where's Florina have you seen her Farina?" Kent unstrapped his horses' saddle. - Boy, was he tired. -

"Yep, she just went to check on Huey." Farina sighed as she fed her pegasus.

"Oh... If you see her again tell her that Lady Lyndis would like to have a word with her" Kent said as he proceeded to bathe his steed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huey, Huey" Hector heard someone yell. The pegasus he was pulling suddenly perked it ears up and neighed as he tried to free himself from his grasp. " I guess wev'e found your owner, ... Huey" Hector voiced out loud hoping that its owner would hear him. " Darn, this pegasus was putting up a good fight... "

After short moments of struggling with "Huey" its owner appeared. - She looked no older than 14, short, green eyes, curly hair... She swiftly hugged her pegasus and apparently calmed the darn thing. He was about to hand in the darn pegasus when he remembered that she looked familiar, wasn't she the one... Yes, it was her! This pegasus had fallen on top of him that time in Laus, some weeks ago! She always stood around, just as if she had something to say but she never said anything. Lyn had told him that she was very shy and that a big _lunk_ like him should stay away from her friend. Who did Lyn think he was? A monster? Hah! He'd teach Lyn that he could talk to this girl and be sensitive. He'd teach Lyn a lesson or two... -

"Hey aren't you one of Lyn's vassals?" He began.

"Wha... I... Um..." the girl whispered and turned around slowly, surprised to see him there. She tried to haul her pegasus and escape, but she clearly hadn't noticed Lord Hector firmly holding the reigns of her beloved pegasus.

"What's he doing out here, he could get lost you know?" Hector asked as he watched her get extremely nervous. - What? She was getting nervous? He'd spoken in his nicest tone, it looked like he'd just have to try harder.... -

" I.... was... um... ..." she stuttered.

" You were?" he said, not knowing he'd scare her even more.

- Florina nervously swallowed hard, she had to be strong. She had to for Lady Lyn, Fiora and Farina, she could do this, she repeated to herself while trying not to keep eye contact with the Lord.- Florina then rapidly asked: "I'M FLORINAPEGASUSKNIGHTINSERVICETOLADYLYNDISCANYOUGIVEMEHUEYBACKPLEASE?"

"Whoah, what was that again? I didn't catch the last part." Hector unitentionally laughed at "_his prey_".

- Florina, gulped she was about to have a nervous breakdown. She had never been this close to a man before much less alone! But she had to! She had to tell him before anyone else found out.- Determined to give it a second try she asked apparently slower and clearer...

"Please... Lord Hector... my... um... pegasus can I.. uh... take him...?" She stuttered and shaked.

"So you can speak, a little. I was getting kind of worried." Hector said as he dragged the horse towards the stables. It's getting late so at least allow me to help you. He courtieously added. - Would this girl notice that he was acting, differently? He turned and faced Florina, who immediatley looked away and blushed, I guess not, he thought. And what was with her and those blushes? Eh???.. She couldn't be... Could she? He had only seen her for awhile... She certainly couldn't?!? -

"Ah... Lord Hector... " Florina spoke up... She was about to decline his offer, she could do it herself. But it wasn't polite to decline the offer of a Lord, as Fiora would always say. She thought the issue over again and it certainly wasn't the wisest thing to do.-

"Yes?" he turned around.

"Um.. I... um..." -She sweatdropped, she couldn't decline his offer, even if it was scary.- " Um.... I'm sorry..." Florina ingeniously added as she catched up with Lord Hector and resumed her walk towards the stables. - Though, she had accepted his help, she could'nt keep from staring at the ground and blushing, it was pathetic. -

" Hey, are you alright? " Hector halted and asked concerned. - She suddenly looked like she was about to cry, and he hated to see women crying. Hector had a weak spot, for weeping women. -

"Um... y...yes". Florina answered somewhat regaining her composure.

"Are you tired?"

"Ah... um...yes.." she answered immediatley and still stuttering.

" Would you like to ride on your pegasus, while we get to there?" Hector offered.

" I.... Umm..." Florina blushed furiously.

" Er... I didn't mean to sound too foward! I really wouldn't mind, that is if you don't." he corrected, sweatdropping as he noticed her reaction.

Florina nodded. - It took all her courage to do so, but she figured it would be worth it. Ah! She hadn't told him yet! She had to! - Florina thought as she easily mounted Huey and pat its neck. Huey looked back at its owner confused. She saw Lord Hector beginning to pull Huey's reigns. - The stables weren't too far from here, if she wanted to tell him it had to be now! - She gathered all her courage and she began to speak:

" L...Lord Hector..."

"Yes?" he faced her and stopped.

" When I first... first met you... Y-you saved me, and...um... I ... thankyou very much." She smiled.

" I saved you? Me saving you?" Hector asked.

"... Ye..Yes. In Laus... My... Pegasus... he fell... um..."

"Huh... I don't remember". He answered.

"Um... I se..e I.. um..." Florina frowned, looking like she could burst into tears at any moment now. - She had gone through all that trouble and he hadn't even remembered her! -

" Hah! I'm just joking! Course I remember that! How could I forget you and that witless winged horse falling on top of me?" Hector grinned. - Her expression was priceless! -

" Ah?" Florina laughed a little. - His smile sure was contagious. -

"Your name's Florina right?" Hector asked. - He'd been talking to her all this time without knowing if that was her real name. -

" Yes" Florina felt her cheeks get hot. She was slightly embarassed, but Florina felt that she had answered much more sure and confident of herself than what she had ever been in her life.

" Well... we better get going, it's getting late." Hector grinned and began to walk again. -He was definetely feeling lucky today. -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Farina, have you not seen Florina yet?" Kent asked preoccupied. -He had been looking for Florina everywhere! Lady Lyndis wanted to speak with her. -

" I told you, I haven't! What's the deal with my sister, anyway!?! " Farina yelled. - She knew it was a bit harsh, but this was like the thirtieth time today! -

" I see, I must aplogize... I have been quite a bother." Kent stated while he turned to leave.

"Um... Kent! Wait! I'm sorry ok! Hey! I didn't mean to sound so... um... mean?" Farina apologized as she catched up with his partner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Florina watched as Lord Hector filled Huey's water bucket with water from the nearby stream. - He had helped her complete all her chores. She was truly grateful, she was tired and needed to rest. Florina yawned, tommorow was going to be another heavy day, and she still needed to get to her tent, which in addition was very far from here. -

"Is that all Florina?" Hector smirked. -He had been helping little Florina out, the poor girl looked tired. -

" Y..yes... Um... Thank you L...Lord Hector..." Florina blushed a little.

"No problem." He answered and smiled. He was starting to like her constant blushing and shyness. Florina was so innocent and naive. She was different, very different from the other girls in the army. And she was very pretty for a girl of her age... Hector suddenly blushed too. Had he just thought that? Ugh... He felt that tingling sensation...

" L...Lord Hector???" Florina's voice interrupted his thoughts.

" Oh?.. Um... So are you going to your tent Florina?" Hector felt that tingling sensation again.

" Y..yes" Florina answered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Florina? Is that you?" Farina interrupted as she appeared next to Kent.

"Um... Sister?!?" Florina answered surprised.

" What are you doing outside??? Alone!?!" Farina nagged. "Kent and Lyn were looking for you!"

" Farina, don't be too harsh on Florina." Kent interrupted.

"A... Alone?..." Florina whispered as she looked everywhere for Lord Hector? Had he left?

"But!.." Farina whined angrily...

"Come Florina let's go" Kent calmly said.

" ... Um... Yes..." Florina thought as she began to follow Kent and Farina who were still arguing. Her sister was right, it was already late and it was pitch black out here, she could hardly see a thing...

"Ouch!' Florina said as she rubbed the back of her head, something had hit her. She was about to call Kent and Farina, when she saw Lord Hector on behind a nearby tree.

"L... Lord Hector?" Florina looked surprised. How had he ever...?

Hector motioned her to be silent and still. -What.... What was he doing? Florina couldn't see him very clearly, but he was getting closer! She suddenly felt Lord Hector grab her hands. Florina shaked nervously, he was beginning to scare her a lot. He probably felt that she was trembling too! What did he intend to do?!?-

"L...L..Lord Hector?" she whispered confused. - The Lord had moved his face so close to hers, that it almost seemed like he wanted to... Ah!?! She mentally shrieked in realization. Lord Hector wanted to kiss her! She tried to move, but her legs were paralyzed. Before she could react, Florina found that it was too late... She desperately shut her eyes not knowing what else to do... Florina felt faint as Lord Hector's lips barely touched her own. At first, she thought, it felt kind of awkward but then it felt... well... nice... She slightly opened her eyes to peek, but Lord Hector had already stopped kissing her. They looked at each other for a brief moment before Hector kissed her forehead and whispered good night. However, Florina still felt that she couldn't move. Lord Hector was still there, and she kept on staring at him. It had all happened so fast, she was still too stunned. Suddenly Lord Hector urged her to move, and as she began to walk she felt flushed, light and dizzy. But... she still couldn't believe that he had done that! Lord Hector had kissed her?!? She turned back and blushed furiously. She never thought her first kiss.... It... it just didn't seem to be right... - She rapidly catched up with Farina and Kent, hoping that they had not noticed anything.

" Florina? What's wrong?" Kent stoped, leaving Farina talking to herself.

"Um... Nothing..." Florina lied. -Eveyone knew Florina was a terrible liar, she really hoped that it had sounded believable...-

" Alright..." He suspiciously nodded and continued on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Blast, had that been too... foward? Should he have asked her before he kissed her? Usually, Hector wouldn't be brooding, but she was different. Florina seemed so frail

and delicate. He wasn't used to treating people that ... um... sensitive? She looked so confused when she left. Kinda like the face people made when they wanted to make you feel guilty. He hated those, damn, he was going to have such a hard time trying to sleep tonight... -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Special thanks to:

Macross-Green : Thanks for the suggestions. I'll try my best. I'm really not too good with punctuation marks especially quotations, which I usually tend to forget. But, Thanks for your review!

lzn64: Thanks, I'll try...

Malignant Plate : Thanks for reviewing! I love Florina too! She's so naive and innocent...

Lone Piratica : Thanks! I'll try...

ChibiHeart: Thanks! I know Fiora x Heath is kinda weird, but I really wanted to pair Fiora with someone. I really, really think it would work out!

montblancerk: Thanks for your suggestion! I hope you like this chapter since most of it is Hector x Florina.

Review Please!

Good, Bad... Please Review.


End file.
